Jungle Kingdom
|quest=Jungle Kingdom questline |translation= }} Jungle Kingdom is a temporary location that can be reached via the airship. It was available during the 03.08.2018 Jungle Kingdom event, for a duration of 5 days only. It goes together with the Jungle Kingdom questline. Story Tagline: "Return their well-deserved records to the cute talking animals of the Jungle Kingdom!" Geography Map areas: starting area (SE), Territory of the Four-legged area (SW, NE), ??? area (NW). Structures: *starting area: **'Storage' (SE) **'Augustus the Python' (SE) **'Liana Thickets' (SE), unlocks the Territory of the Four-legged area **'Jungle Record Book' (SE) *Territory of the Four-legged area: **'Rita the Panther' (NE) **'Cassius the Python' (NE) **'Phillip the Bear' (W) **'Francis the Tiger' (S) *??? area: Objects to take home: Home Record Book (from Jungle Record Book), Hidden Decoration palm File:Storage location.png|'Storage' File:Augustus the python.png|'Augustus the Python' File:Liana thickets.png|'Liana Thickets' File:Jungle record book.png|'Jungle Record Book' File:Jungle tiger.png|'Francis the Tiger' File:Pink panther.png|'Rita the Panther' File:Cassius the python.png|'Cassius the Python' File:Home record book deco.png|'Home Record Book' File:Hidden decoration palm.png|'Hidden Decoration palm' Resources: special resources are Painted resources, Sunny Palm (with Jungle Sun ), Tree with a Liana (with Liana ), Magic Grass. File:Map_jungle_kingdom_ru01.jpg|link=File:Map_jungle_kingdom_ru01.jpg|Russian VK version map Event articles |-|Augustus the Python= }} The Augustus the Python is a structure in the temporary travel location Jungle Kingdom. Tagline: "The most crafty python of the Jungle Kingdom. Will help with everything you need to find Lara." Upgrading Augustus the Python to stage 2 gives the message "I'm so happy to see you! Though I must admit, creatures on two legs rarely bring us good news... Take Lara, for one, the girl has stolen all the records of the Jungle Kingdom inhabitants! The pages from the scared Record Book have been ripped out! I am so upset! I can't imagine how to restore them. Maybe you can help us?", then enables access to Liana Thickets and Jungle Record Book and also enables production function. |-|Liana Thickets= }} The Liana Thickets is a structure in the temporary travel location Jungle Kingdom. It unlocks the Territory of the Four-legged area. Tagline: "An obstacle on the way to the Territory of the Four-legged and to the Liana Forest." Upgrading Liana Thickets to stage ? enables access to the Territory of the Four-legged area. |-|Jungle Record Book= }} The Jungle Record Book is a structure in the temporary travel location Jungle Kingdom. Tagline: "The chronicle of records set by Jungle Kingdom's inhabitants. Restore all the pages with high scores to help the inhabitants go down in history." ... |-|Record Book= Tagline: "Set your records in the Jungle Kingdom: leave your name in history and get even more rewards! As soon as you break a record, your reward will automatically appear in your home storage." |-|Francis the Tiger= }} The Francis the Tiger is a structure in the temporary travel location Jungle Kingdom. Tagline: "The most striped tiger and the best collector in the Jungle Kingdom. Help him put his record back into the Record Book." Completing the (The completion of) XXX / Upgrading XXX to stage ? / enables access to XXX / to the XXX area / travel to the sublocation XXX / rewards XXX / gives the message "...", and leaves behind a treasure chest ( ) containing: ... . |-|Rita the Panther= }} The Rita the Panther is a structure in the temporary travel location Jungle Kingdom. Tagline: "..." Completing the (The completion of) XXX / Upgrading XXX to stage ? / enables access to XXX / to the XXX area / travel to the sublocation XXX / rewards XXX / gives the message "...", and leaves behind a treasure chest ( ) containing: ... . |-|Cassius the Python= }} The Cassius the Python is a structure in the temporary travel location Jungle Kingdom. Tagline: "..." Completing the (The completion of) XXX / Upgrading XXX to stage ? / enables access to XXX / to the XXX area / travel to the sublocation XXX / rewards XXX / gives the message "...", and leaves behind a treasure chest ( ) containing: ... . |-|TEMPLATE= }} The XXX is a structure in the temporary travel location Jungle Kingdom. /It unlocks the ??? area. Tagline: "..." Completing the (The completion of) XXX / Upgrading XXX to stage ? / enables access to XXX / to the XXX area / travel to the sublocation XXX / rewards XXX / gives the message "...", and leaves behind a treasure chest ( ) containing: ... . Notes Category:Locations